A Fresh Start
by setchan-1995
Summary: Never in her wildest dreams Setsuna would have imagined herself sitting beside Evangeline, smoking cigarettes and figuring out what to do with her life after Konoka marries someone else. Drama ensues and Setsuna must choose a new path. AU-ish.


"Shouldn't you be at the party?" Setsuna wanted to growl so bad at the interruption. But she had to stop herself. If there was anyone in that God forsaken party who actually understood what she was going through it was Evangeline.

"I don't think I'm particularly liked," Setsuna then did something that no one would have thought her capable of: she took out a cigarette from the pocket of her jacket and lighted it up. "Besides, I hate to be caged like that." At her side, Evangeline barked out a laugh, her eyes shining with dry amusement.

"Now that's a first," She sat beside Setsuna and turned her attention to the unmoving lake in front of them. It was a dark, starless night and it looked like it would rain any moment. "I was under the impression that you were always caged," Setsuna took a moment to taste the nicotine before answering the blonde.

"I suppose that you're right, yes." Her dark eyes moved to the cold water. It was so dirty that she could practically see the bacteria eating up all the trash floating around in the almost green water. Sometimes, humans were disgusting. "Why are you here?" It was a question that had been inside her mind ever since she saw the blonde walking into the glorious tent where the Konoe-Fujimoto wedding party was being held. Suddenly, dying from collapsing lungs seemed like a good future. Better that than protecting the newlyweds' children for the rest of her eternal life. With Konoka's air-headness and Fujimoto's stupidity, Lord knew what would come out of them.

"I came to see you. You would think that it is quite obvious." Evangeline spoke as if Setsuna were a small child and things had to be explained rather slowly and with little drawings to make it clearer.

"No. I heard that Nagi set you free two weeks ago." Setsuna finally looked at the blonde. Her grown up body did not surprise her in the slightless. She had always hated her lolita figure with passion. She did wonder if it was permanent. "Why come to a wedding and its party if you don't want anything to do with the Konoes?" She knew it because Evangeline herself had confessed her dislike once, back when Setsuna was still in high school. Well, in a manner of speaking so was Eva.

"I didn't go to the wedding," The blonde denied, but it was Setsuna's turn to bark out a laugh.

"I felt your presence. You were there the entire time," Setsuna allowed herself to smirk a little. "On the roof." For the first time ever since they had known each other, Evangeline looked positively shocked.

"No one feels my presence. How the Hell did you do it?" The blonde didn't know if she should be offended at being discovered so quickly, or simply amazed at the skills that Setsuna seemed to manifest.

"You rot of blood and death. Have you fed recently?" Setsuna hunched over her knees and rested her head on them. She never stopped looking at Eva, analyzing her every move.

"Yesterday." Was Evangeline's short, straight to the point response as she copied her companion's pose. "You want the details?" She teased the other one, knowing very well what the answer would be.

"If you must," Again, Evangeline was completely taken aback. "Evangeline, I assure you that I feel no remorse for the death of someone I do not now nor do I care about." Setsuna wriggled a little, already feeling out of place in her stupid dress.

"How do you know it was someone you don't know or care about?" Evangeline challenged back, also feeling out of place before this much darker Setsuna. "For all you know I may have killed Konoka and the one drowning in disgusting happiness inside that hideous tent is a magic-made clone." It was a lie, they both knew that. Evangeline may have not liked the young Konoe, but she sure as Hell wasn't stupid enough to anger one of the most powerful families in the magic world.

"Well, at least you had some fun before coming here." Setsuna blew smoke from her mouth and finished her cigarette before throwing the rest into the lake. It couldn't be more fucked up anyway. "I've been dragged around like a rag doll from store to store by the most oblivious woman in the world." Setsuna shuddered just by remembering their 'happy' trips, as Konoka had named them. She obviously hadn't been paying attention to Setsuna's melancholic face.

"I rather have my fingers cut off one by one. Give me one," Setsuna didn't have to ask what she was talking about. She merely took out another cigarette from her pocket and tossed it to the vampiress. The blonde lighted it up and inhaled before asking, "Why weren't you selected to be one of the bridesmaids. Not pompous enough to wear those ridiculous dressed?" They let out a snort together.

"Apparently, Fujimoto-san wasn't fond of the idea of me being near his wife. I was placed on patrolling duty when they got married," Evangeline hummed. She had met the Fujimoto child once. There wasn't much to tell: arrogant, uptight and brainless. He had only been chosen as the groom because he was filthy rich and his family had endless connections. He was the exact opposite of Setsuna, and that seemed to be fine for Konoka, who was head over heels for the man, much to Setsuna's and all of the 3-A class chagrin. Everyone had always imagined that Setsuna and Konoka would get their happily ever after together. Apparently they were wrong.

"Right, so you were fucked up?" Setsuna was tempted to smile at the blonde's bluntness. Some things never changed.

"You could say that, yes." Actually, those were the best words to describe how Setsuna felt at the moment. "Why are you here, Eva?" Setsuna sighed tiredly as she looked at the blonde in question, who was finishing her cigarette and tossing it right beside the one that had belonged to Setsuna.

"I came to see you," Now, that got the samurai's attention. "Don't overthink it. I thought that you'd be moping all over the place. Chachamaru was worried." It made no real sense, but Eva wasn't about to tell Setsuna the real reason behind her visit.

"Right," Setsuna chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand. Then one that didn't smell like cheap cigarette. "Please tell Chachamaru that I'm fine," She paused for a second. "I will be fine."

"I will pass the message," Was Evangeline's dry response.

Awkward silence filled the space between them. Neither had been alone in the other's presence before. At least without trying to kill each other because of training and the pressure of trying to save the world from collapsing on itself.

"I should get back to patrolling," Setsuna attempted to stand up and walk away, but Eva's grip on her shoulder stopped her from further movement.

"So the bridemaids will make fun of you? So the bitches and bastards inside that tent will look down on you?" Evangeline's tone was harsh, her eyes reflecting her disgust. "Are you some kind of enhanced masochist?"

"I..." Setsuna struggled, searching for the right words. "I'll stay for a bit," She relaxed in her stance and Eva let go of her shoulder. She searched in her pocket and found the last cigarette.

"Let me," Evangeline mumbled grumpily as she chasked her fingers and fire appeared on the tips. Setsuna placed the cigarette in her mouth and leaned in, unaware of the stare Eva was giving her.

"Thanks," They sat there, watching the idle stars and wondering when things turned out to be so... so simple and boring.

"So... do you happen to have something else inside those magic pockets of yours?" Evangeline asked, wishing that the samurai would say yes and take out another cigarette. She felt like she needed one right now.

"Let me see," Setsuna moved the cigarette with her lips and tilted it so the ashes wouldn't touch her jacket when the wind knocked them off. "Bubble gum and a bingo ticket," She smiled as she took out the piece of paper. "Asuna-san gave it to me before the wedding." She dangled it in front of Evangeline's amused eyes. "Said I could use some luck," Eva snatched the paper and gave it a quick glance.

"None of these numbers appeared in today's bingo. Sorry to disappoint," she gave the paper back to the smirking Setsuna. "What?" She barked. the black-haired woman started laughing as she held her forehead with her hand.

"Evangeline A.K. MacDowell! Big bingo player!" Setsuna fell on her back and kept on laughing in spite of the dangerous glare the blonde was sending her way. "Now I get what you mean when you say you start feeling your age, granny." Her laughter subsided, leaving her in short, silly giggles.

"Har, har. Laugh it up, dumbass." Evangeline grumbled as she crossed her arms under her newly acquired ample bossom. "I was switching channels and saw the numbers, alright?" She was blushing from embarrassment. She hated that Setsuna could make her turn into a high-school girl all over again.

"Sure you did, Eva." Setsuna patted her arm a few times and evaded a smack.

"Set-chan." Both demons were interrupted by a voice they knew very well. They turned to see an all-white Konoka, who had a radiant smile on her face. Evangeline also noted that it didn't reached her eyes. The brunette was looking at the short space between Setsuna's left hand and her own, merely inches away from touching. Evangeline smirked inwardly. The married princess was jealous of her?

_Fine by me._

"Yes, Konoe-sama?" Setsuna's greeting was the same one she used for every person of a high status. Impersonal, cold and straight to business. Konoka seemed to consciously ignore Setsuna's effort to mark the distance between them. Evangeline knew better, though. She had seen the grimace behind her eyes and the way her body flinched.

_You can't have everything, Konoe._

"I was wondering if you would... I'm sorry, Eva-chan, can I talk alone with Set-chan?" Her sweet tone did not deceive Eva. The young Konoe was pissed at the blonde, and maybe at Setsuna too. Setsuna was supposed to be at her party, and here she was, _talking _with the she-devil herself. She must have been seriously bothered by her presence if she wanted her gone to talk to the samurai.

"Whatever Ojou-sama wants to tell me, it can be done in front of Eva-san. She's a dear friend of mine," Strike one, Evangeline finally experiences first-hand what teenagers this days call 'friendzone'.

"I'm sure that she, as your dear friend, can wait for us to finish our conversation," Konoka's jaw was tightening, her smile dropping for an instant before it came back full force. Strike two for the reminder.

"Let it be, Setsuna. I'll just take a walk around the lake." Eva didn't want to wait for strike three, so she walked away, leaving a very confused Setsuna behind and a self-pleased Konoka.

As soon as Eva was out of sight, Setsuna frowned and turned to Konoka, who was still smiling in her wedding dress.

"What is it?" She honestly didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, but for some reason it annoyed her that the brunette would bother her and Eva, treat the blonde poorly and then make her leave. She had managed to ruin her evening in so many ways she had lost count already.

"I just wanted to talk to you. You know, like when we were little?" Konoka seemed honest and hopeful -pitifully so-. Setsuna sighed and nodded her head in agreement. The night was spoilt anyway. Talking to Konoka wouldn't make it worse.

"Shouldn't you be inside the tend celebrating?" Setsuna asked once they settled on a nearby bench. She used her demon sight to spot Evangeline and make sure she hadn't ran away. True to her word, the vampiress was sluggishly walking around the lake, kicking the occasional stone into the dirty water and mumbling nonsense to herself.

"I wanted to see you," Konoka smiled softly as she leaned over Setsuna. The samurai looked at her oddly and moved away from the Konoe heiress.

"Well, you see me now. What is it?" Setsuna was so innocent sometimes...

"Why aren't you at the party? It's fun," Konoka tried to convince her. "Asuna is fighting all the politicians." Setsuna's mouth twitched. That was so Asuna. Still, she didn't want to enter that tent and face the new head of the Konoe clan. Fujimoto hated her, and Setsuna could say for certain that the feeling was mutual. His honey-coated voice, delicate manners and pompous behavior would have earned him a punch or two if he hadn't been engaged -now married- to Konoka. What Setsuna despised the most about him, though, was the way he looked down on those he thought of a lower status.

"I don't want to. I was working, anyway." It was technically true. Her spot from the side of the lake allowed her to see if any intruder got near from her side of the perimeter. From the other side, Mana was watching from a window of the tent, gun hidden in her dress. Of course, not all the guests knew about this particular detail. Setsuna would have loved to see their paling faces.

"Oh?" Konoka didn't sound convinced at all. In fact, if you paid her special attention, you'd hear a small tint of bitterness in her voice. "Was Eva-chan helping you as well?" Konoka's passionate eyes looked straight into Setsuna's. The samurai didn't like how judgemental they seemed to be.

"That doesn't matter. She was keeping me company while I was working," Setsuna sighed as she relaxed on the seat. "You should go back," She mumbled. "Fujimoto must be worried sick about his precious princess." The samurai managed to say this with an impassive voice.

"Oh, no. He's catching up with his friends," Yes, Setsuna knew them very well. More delicate boys who knew nothing about life and how hard it is. They had visited Konoe State a few times and even mistook Setsuna as one of the maids, asking her for a refill of their drinks. Konoka had to drag her out before she cut their throats open with a butter knife. Not funny.

"You know what would be nice?" Konoka leaned close enough to whisper into Setsuna's blushing ear. "If _we _had some 'catching up' time," A hand started caressing Setsuna's thigh softly. The samurai tensed. "Remember the time when we used to sneak around in Mahora?" Konoka chuckled throatily against Setsuna's ear, sending shivers up her spine. "We had so much fun back then." Konoka pecked the flushed ear. "What stops us from having more fun in the future?" As if she had been burned, Setsuna stood up immediately, causing Konoka to almost fall over.

"Are you seriously suggesting what I think you are?" The black-haired woman asked in disbelief. "Konoka-sama, whatever happened between us ten years ago cannot happen again. You're a married woman now. You-" A pair of lips silenced her speech. Setsuna grabbed the brunette bride by her arms and got her off of her. "That is enough, Konoka-sama!" Setsuna firmly guided a stupefied Konoka to the bench and frowned dangerously.

"That better not repeat itself," Her eyes turned a deep red. "_Ever._" She softened up a bit before placing her hands on Konoka's shoulders. "You were my best friend, and I loved you." She hadn't realized how painful and soul-freeing it was to confess the truth. "But you have chosen your path, and I must choose mine," She kissed Konoka's forehead, trying to ignore the lonely tear that travelled down her friend's cheek. "I don't know why you did that," She was obviously referring to the unexpected kiss. "However, I know that you have a heart of gold. Don't spoil it. Never forget who you are, Kono-chan." Setsuna leaned down and hugged her now crying friend to her chest. "Come one, now. The bride shouldn't cry on her wedding day!" She cheered the woman up.

"You... you're right, Set-chan." The brunette turned to the lake and smiled. "Before you go, I have to get this out, though," Konoka turned her teary eyes to her best friend. "You are the best friend I could have ever hoped for. I loved you in every possible way, and I wish you the best for your future. I'm sure you'll have a bright one at Eva's side..." The brunette frowned slightly. "As odd as that may sound."

"Eva?" Setsuna was positively startled. "What do you mean?" She looked down at Konoka with the most confused eyes.

"You _really _haven't noticed?" The princess asked in a half-groan. "How clueless can you get, Set-chan?!" She stood up and grabbed the samurai's head before turning it to the side Eva was coming from. "What do you see?" The samurai blinked before frowning.

"Eva." Konoka smacked her arm rather roughly. "What!"

"Try again. _Look _at her this time." The black-haired woman sighed in exasperation and tilted her hip to a side, not fully understanding what her friend wanted her to do.

"I see Eva," She dodged Konoka's hand. "Walking towards us and huffing. What's new there?" Konoka glared, and Setsuna kept observing the blonde. "She's... glaring at us and... blushing?" She hesitated as she realized that Eva was, in fact, blushing and glaring. The perfect Tsundere in a hottie's body.

"Why do you think she's blushing?" Konoka felt as if she was asking questions to a very slow child. It was rather nice to be the one to explain things to the great Setsuna, who was often three steps ahead of her when it came to information and four steps behind in the feeling department.

"I don't know. Fever? Alcohol? Anger?" Those were actually pretty good reasons, but none of them were what Konoka meant.

"I think that's enough thinking for tonight. Now go and calm her down before she rips me apart and sets the tent on fire," Konoka patted her friend's arm softly and walked away as fast as she could in her wedding dress. She could practically feel the cold stare of the blonde vampiress. "Set-chan?" She called as she stopped briefly. "Don't forget to send me a letter once in a while." With that, she disappeared in the direction of her party.

Setsuna smiled warmly before turning to the blonde, who was a few feet away from her, sending her something that she could only describe as a mix between a glare and a scowl.

"Did you have fun?" The blonde barked as she crossed her arms. "You tagging on her honeymoon trip?" She wanted Setsuna to hurt as much as she did. It didn't work. If anything, it made Setsuna feel amused and utterly confused at her behavior. Even though she was physically a woman, she still couldn't understand most of them.

"Yes and no. We were just saying out goodbyes." It was odd to say that, Setsuna realized. She and Konoka had been together ever since kids. They had gone through a lot together and now... they were finally going through different ways. It didn't mean that it was a bad thing, though. Just the start of a new chapter of their lives.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure that last innocent 'goodbye' kiss didn't actually mean 'fuck you soon'!" Evangeline was seething. "Well, you know what?" The blonde chasked her fingers and started levitating. "Fuck you too!" The last thing Setsuna saw was a drop falling down her cheek. Now, there was _no way _Eva was actually crying.

Still, she had to make sure.

"Eva, wait!" Setsuna didn't even bother to take off her jacket before she ripped it apart with her white wings and flew after the blonde vampire, who was not too far away from her. Magic could never compete with the real deal. Setsuna had adapted naturally to the shift of wind, while Eva had nothing to help her out in that aspect.

"Go away!" The samurai evaded a ball of ice and quickened her peace. It would be no good if she became a flying ice-cream.

"Dammit..." With a little help from the wind and chi, Setsuna finally catched up with the blonde. Since the vampiress wouldn't come down on her own, Setsuna did the next best thing she could think off: she tackled her down.

They fell on the floor and made a giant crater. Setsuna had to struggle with the blonde until she finally won the battle by pinning her arms down and immobilizing her with her legs.

"What is wrong with you! That hurt, you know?" Setsuna scolded the blonde, already feeling the backache of the next day.

"Shut up..." The blonde mumbled under her breath. "Let me go now." She didn't struggle. There was no point in struggling if Setsuna was faster and stronger than her. She hated to admit that she had been surpassed by Setsuna in some ways.

"Not until we have a nice chat about why I had to chase you all over the way to the clouds." Evangeline sighed, already feeling the shameful defeat crawling under her skin. Ir was it the goosebumps? She didn't know.

"I was pissed, okay?" Eva grumbled. "Seeing you with the Konoe brat made my blood boil," She took a peek at Setsuna. As expected, the samurai was completely lost. "You really are clueless." She sighed, exasperated.

"You know? You're the second person that tells me that today," Setsuna ranted. "How am I supp-Hmph!" For the second time of the night, a pair of lips shut her up. She couldn't help but compare them to Konoka's for a brief moment.

_She has the softest lips..._

As if pulled by an unknown force, Setsuna started kissing the blonde back. Her hands shifted from her arms to her silky, blonde hair. The blonde mimicked her action and deepened the kiss, pouring all of her feelings into it. Setsuna received the message and responded with equal passion. She may not have been so sure about where her feelings lied, but one thing was for sure: if it was up to her, she'd kiss Evangeline all night long and beyond.

Unfortunately, Setsuna was the kind of half-demon that needed to breathe once in a while, so she ended the kiss when she felt a little suffocated. Beneath her, Eva was trembling lightly as she held her by the neck.

"Stupid Setsuna." The samurai actually laughed at the cuteness of her voice. She moved her wings just about enough to hide them from the moonlight. All they could see now was their glowing red eyes. Gazing into the naked eyes of a demon was considered to be something intimate and profound. They were glad that the first person they shared their special trait was someone they cared deeply about.

"If I relax a bit, will you kill me?" Setsuna whispered as if they were two seven-year-old girls sharing a secret. Eva closed her eyes and smiled.

"Why don't you find out?" Her eyes shone with mirth, challenging the half-crow demoness. She may have surpassed her in many ways, but she was not about to give her the power of... whatever they were doing. Setsuna would have to walk at her side if she wanted anything to do with the proud vampire. Not behind and certainly not ahead of her.

Setsuna didn't hesitate to move her legs and straddle the blonde, allowing her to move freely. The first thing that ame to Eva's mind was to caress the soft, black hair with her semi-claws. Setsuna didn't flinch when she felt them a little too close to her nape. One swift movement and Eva could kill her before she could breathe. She still felt the thrill of it, though.

"Congratulations, you're still alive." Setsuna smirked at the jest and placed her forehead on top of Evangeline's. The only thing she could think of was the pair of ruby eyes in front of her, staring into her very soul.

"Do I get a prize?" The half-demon teased as she trailed her skilled hands down Eva's sides and stilled them there. She smiled in victory when the blonde shuddered. Her wings twitched with anticipation for what was to come. She could practically smell their hormones in the air doing their work. Not that they could complain.

"Claim it." Eva ordered, lust coating her voice as she leaned up and stopped just an inch away from Setsuna's eager lips. The samurai smiled once more at the double meaning behind the vampiress' words and proceeded to kiss the living breath out of her. Unlike the first time, which had been rushed and adrenaline-filled, they could now enjoy themselves and process what was happening.

"You taste like cheap smoke, Setsuna." Eva scolded once they separated again. The woman on top of her snorted in amusement.

"That makes two of us." She didn't wait for Eva's response and captured her lips in another heated session of kissing and groping. "Shouldn't we do this in, I don't know, a bed?" Setsuna mumbled between kisses as she felt Eva finally rip her jacket apart. It was made with such a brute force and need that she actually moaned.

"We could do that, yes," Evangeline started kissing Setsuna's neck up and down, a random lick here and there. "After we do it here, of course." And Setsuna promptly hissed when the vampiress sank her sharpened teeth into her creamy neck.

"No complains here," And they shut up for the rest of the night.

They had rough, animalistic sex under the stars. It was not 'making love', for that implied being gentle and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. However, it indicated a fresh start in their lives. They would have time to be gentle and soft later on in their lives. For now though, they'd enjoy each other's company and see where this new change of fates took them.

* * *

"Mommy!" The shuffle of small feet woke Konoka up. "Mommy, wake up!" Konoka hid under her white pillow and pretended to be asleep. "Mommy, it's not funny!" She heard the cute voice of her six-year-old daughter, Naomi, and got up at sluggish pace.

"What is it, Nao-chan? It's..." She took a brief look at her alarm clock and groaned. "Five in the morning?!" Her body fell on the bed like a heavy weight. Naomi merely giggled.

"The angels visited me again!" That got Konoka's attention. Her ears immediately perked up at the mention of these angels.

"Really?" She made room for her daughter, who crawled into her bed with ease and settled on her side, giggling happily. "Did they say anything to you?" The brunette was more than eager to receive the news from her friends. It would help her a lot if they were good news. She had had just about enough with her recent divorce from Fujimoto after catching him with another woman in the act. Her grandfather had made sure that he would never see a penny of the Konoe fortune -thank God he had pressured them into signing that prenuptial agreement. And, sad as it may be, Fujimoto did not want anything to do with Naomi since he thought she wasn't his to begin with due to her being a perfect copy of Konoka. Konoka wouldn't encourage him to take a blood test either.

"We talked." Was the little girl's response. Konoka smiled warmly at her before kissing her forehead.

"What about?" Naomi seemed to think hard about her conversation with the two 'angels'.

"Well... the blonde angel said a lot of bad words." Konoka had to stifle a laugh. "And the other angel blushed a lot." Naomi bit her lip cutely, still thinking hard. "They told me to say 'hi' to you, and that they would talk to you soon." She was yawning now. All her previous energy was practically gone. The whole point in barging into her mother's room was to tell her the news and sneak into her bed without looking needy.

"Alright, honey, go to sleep. I'm sure your angels will protect you." Naomi snuggled onto her side and nodded.

"They left you a letter." Naomi took a scrambled paper from one of her PJ's pocket and handed it to her elated mother before dozing off on Konoka's stomach.

The brunette wasted little to no time in opening the letter and readings its contents with a warm smile.

_Kono-chan,_

_I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk much lately. Eva and I have been really busy with our travelling. _

_I can't believe Naomi is six already. It feels like she was born yesterday and you gave her to me so I could hold her. I don't remember much after that because I fainted (God, I still feel so embarrassed for that). She's a dear, Kono-chan. You have raised her well, and I'm sure she'll keep on growing to be a better person, just like her mother._

_Actually, Eva and I were thinking about settling down somewhere in Mundus Magicus. We're not so sure about our decision, for we still have a lot to do in our lives. However, we could always rest for a few years and then pick up where we left again in the future. Then, there's this little place near the northern mountains that we fell in love with. We could build a cottage in the forest, near the cascade. It's full of flowers and animals of all kinds, I'm sure you and Naomi would be delighted to see it someday. We could set up a portal for you two to travel through?_

Konoka paused for a moment, amused by Setsuna's letter. They weren't thinking about settling down there. They had already planned on settling down. It was nice though. They had been circling each other for so long, it was about damn time they finally got things straight -no pun.

_Anyway, I don't have much to tell you. Life hasn't changed much around here. The occasional dragon and orc is nothing compared to Evangeline's wrath when we fight. What can I say, though? I would give my wings away to see a perfect relationship._

_Oh, that's right! I learned something else the other day. Neither one of us is ready to have children. We were doing mercenary job when this lady hired us to take care of her 'monsters'. We accepted, naively thinking that it was something more... creature-like than her five-year-old boy twins. I think Eva slipped a little something to help them rest at night. I rather confront another dragon protecting her nest than babysit again in my life. Again, Naomi is a precious jewel, don't spoil her. Please._

_Anyway, I'm sorry we had to cut this visit short, but we were on a hurry. Couldn't resist to startle the little munchkin though. When will you ever tell her we're her aunts and not 'angels'? She's starting to get on Eva's nerves when she demands for magical wishes. She may be a master of magic, but your daughter is starting to ask for the strangest things. Eva had to fake being sick this time because she wanted a flying pony._

_I have to go now, we have to fly tonight so we'll be able to make it to our next destination (not telling). Send my regards to your grandfather and the 3-A. We both miss them dearly, in spite of Eva's constant denial of it._

_Love,_

_Setsuna._

* * *

Okay, that was it. I had to get this off of my chest before continuing with my other Negima fic.


End file.
